


It's not just make Believe

by animewriter



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Xillia, Tales of Zestiria, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tales, Fantasy, Immortality, M/M, Reincarnation, Sorey is sleeping beauty, Warnings will be updated, Witches, genderbend princess, more charecters may appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year old  prodigy Jude just moved into a new town to study medicine in a new town when he finds himself thrust into a mystical journey where all the stories from his childhood come to life. It all Starts when he meets Ludger who claims to be none other than puss in boots! Now he has to go find the stolen pure hearts and stop an evil Heldalf from devouring them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I am who now?

**Author's Note:**

> debating still on what princess Mikleo is lol ...it's mostly Mikleo/sorey centric but obviously has alot of ludger/jude

Jude still couldn't believe it..one moment he was living an ordinary boring life filled with studying...and the next he was talking to a crazy naked ...and admittedly good looking black and white haired man...but...maybe he was getting ahead of himself.

It was raining when he got out of school. With a sigh he held his umbrella over his head as he made sure his backpack was firmly on . He was starting to second guess his decision to move here. he felt out of place..and the workload was a bit more overwhelming than he thought it would be. Maybe he wasn't cut out for this..Still he couldn't just go home now..His father wouldn't ever forgive him..He would be disowned for sure. 

All his dad talked about was how much of a failure he was as his heir. if he wanted to impress his dad ..he had to pass..and become even half the doctor his father was...still he wasn't exactly interested in medicine..he much prefered the study of poisons and antidotes.. As he was mussing over his problems he walked along the sidewalk. He was awoke from his thoughts when he heard a pained yowl. Concerned he rushed over to the sound just ahead. 

A group of older kids were taunting an unseen creature when he showed up. "Hey get away !" he shouted hurrying over. He started to rush at them waving his umbrella at the group. The Group quickly disbanded leaving the creature and the frantically waved umbrella. Once the coast was clear he hurried over only to see a black and white cat laying on the ground. "You poor cat" Jude sighed checking over the cat looking for injuries. "You don't seem too hurt" he said relieved as he gently picked the cat up. "Don't worry i will take care of you." He soothed the whimpering the cat. "Let's get you to my home..I have some medical supplies there." he assured.

When he got home he gently laid the cat down and went to get the medical kit as the cat watched him carefully. However..when he got back the cat was gone and in it's place was none other than a pale naked man. He dropped his first aid kit in surprise and screamed causing the man to cover his ears displeased. "Owe.." he complained. "Don't scream. I got a headache" the man groaned.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment!" he demanded.

"You are the one who brought me here" He huffed exasperated as he scratched his hair in a cat like manner.

"What.." Jude asked eyes wide.

"Im the cat you saved a little bit ago..thanks by the way" the young man said as he Stretched with a purr. "Either way...it saved the trouble of me finding you."

 

"Wait..what.." he repeated confused as he tried to not look at at the mans naked figure.

"Yea..they said you wouldn't know what's going on" the 'cat' man said. "We don't have much time though we gotta leave right now Snow."

"Snow? i think you have the wrong..person..my name is Jude" He corrected. "and..can you please put some clothes on" he said red faced.

"Why? You seem to like what you see" He flirted as a pair of pants were flung at him. "fine..fine" He said bemused.

"As soon as i patch you up..you need to leave..this is too weird for me." Jude huffed as he started patching up the others bruised waist.

"Oh come on don't be like that Snow..we used to get along so well." The cat boy said amused.

"For the last time my name is jude and i don't even know you" He huffed

"Sure you do..you just don't remember" The man insisted. "My name is Ludger Kresnik..but i am sure you might know me better as Puss ..As in puss and boots" He grinned revealing a pair of fangs. "And you Jude Mathis are none other than the reincarnation of Snow White."


	2. meet the cast

http://hilaryjocarbnoolson.muzy.com/post/319508409

So far the cast includes

Ludger as Puss and boots  
Jude as Snow white  
Sorey as sleeping beauty  
who will the other cast members be i wonder?

I will update when i get a review or two. Still trying to see how popular it is.


	3. My dying day

"Sure you do..you just don't remember" The man insisted. "My name is Ludger Kresnik..but i am sure you might know me better as Puss ..As in puss and boots" He grinned revealing a pair of fangs. "And you Jude Mathis are none other than the reincarnation of Snow White."

"Right...okay..I think..you should leave" he said nervously backing away.

"Look..you gotta listen..the malevolence is spreading..its only a matter of time before Heldalf and his followers take full control...your friends have already been taken and locked up..we gotta wake sleeping beauty..He is the only one who can help stop him..but we need you to do that." Ludger tried to explain.

"He? Sleeping beauty was a woman" Jude scoffed still backing away as he looked for a weapon to help defend himself.

"Yea that was just a mistranslation." Ludger chuckled. "Wait till you meet the others..nothing is like the story books" he added with a laugh before his jaw dropped at what jude was doing.

"Yes..that's right a crazy person is in my apartment" Jude said calmly into the phone as Ludger waved his hands nervously. "hang up that phone" he protested quickly grabbing it and hanging it up.

"You seriously think i am crazy? I was just a cat moments ago..is that not reason enough for you to believe me?" He asked as he cornered Jude. "You always were like this" he huffed before an idea came to him. "True loves kiss..I can give you your memories back if i kiss you" He declared.

"You can't kiss me! I don't even know you" He protested trying to wiggle free before he was shut up by the others lips on his. He gasped as he stopped struggling and found himself returning the kiss that..seemed so familiar to him. He hesitantly returned it before he felt himself faint as he felt something come over him and a thousand images assaulted him.

Images of him getting chased out his own home by an angry and jealous step mother and a hunter attempting to kill him before he escaped and got lost in the woods..where a black and white cat helped him out and lead him to a place to hide. Images of him finding out where he found out and fell in love with the human side of puss..Memories of their courting..and him giving Puss a pair of boots he treasured..finally their wedding came to mind and he saw a bunch of unfamiliar faces watching happily cheering them on.

Jude found himself smiling wider than he ever thought he was capable as he heard Ludger say his vow before he found Ludger's hands on his face and he was pulled into a kiss. The crowd cheered louder as a girl in green stood up and did a catcall. "Get a room" She taunted as the shark toothed man beside her snorted.

the scene changed and he saw a white haired fae like boy stand and start to sing for the newly married couple as people watched enraptured by his voice.

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
he don't say a word  
And he won't say a word  
Until you kiss the boy (kiss the boy)

"Isn't he perfect?" One sighed happily.

"Yea he is and he is taken." A small blonde haired girl informed as she twirled her umbrella.

Really by who?" another pouted.

"That idiot over there" The girl smirked to where a brown haired boy watched lovingly.

"Sleeping beauty...really?" The first huffed. "All the good ones are always taken alice?" the one asked with a pout.

"Don't call me that..I hate it call me Edna" The girl said flatly as the song finished and the boy took a bow before Sleeping beauty hurried over to help him down.

"I can do it myself sorey!" he protested even as he let him help him down.

"You two better be next " Jude teased them as they came over.

"I don't know..Mikleo seems to like water more than me" the other teased.

"That's..not true.." Mikleo snorted. "If anything you like ruins more " he teased even though he loved ruins just as much

They all continued to joke around and laugh before they were surprised by a bang. The party turned to see a towering man storm his way in. "Sorry to crash the party" he growled not sorry at all. "But i think there has been enough merriment don't you?"

"You got a lot of nerve coming here Heldalf" a red haired prince named Luke growled.

"Yea you aren't welcome here" Mikleo warned. "Leave before we make you ...you freaking guppie!"

"Silence!" a witch next Heldalf boomed shooting a beam of light at mikleo that consumed him . he clawed at his throat desperately even as no sound came out.

MIKLEO!" Sorey panicked trying to help him to no avail.

Jude watched helplessly as others tried to stop him and his cohorts only to fail. With a moment of resolution Jude ran towards Heldalf ignoring his new husbands words as he met swiftly with his own death.

Jude woke up with a gasp and found himself in what looked like a old timey carriage. "Sorry to kidnap you Jude..i really am but we don't have time" Ludger apologised when he noticed he was awake.

"What..where..are we?" He winced as he sat up and tried to get his bearings.

"We are home in Aselia." Ludger answered with a small smile. "This..is where you really belong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to thank Jurudo for being the first commenter! i dedicate this chapter to you


End file.
